Manolo x Joaquin
by Mckayla Pipke
Summary: Maybe abit of smut later on! Also this is nothing like the acualy movie, but hope you still enjoy!
1. Bullfight

**This is a story of two men in love.**

Hey Manny!"

"Oh h...hi Joaquin" "what's wrong you look sad"

"it's just Your leaving for 2 months" "and if you leave then who would hang with me?"

"Awww" Joaquin hugs Manny "it's ok it's only for 60 days"

"well, when are you le..leaving?"

"Tonight" "well it's already 12:30 I should get ready to go to the train station, wanna tag along?"

"Yes please"

as the men walked to the train station Manolo started blushing when he felt Joaquin rubbing his side

"I see you blushing"

"I'm not blushing" he said blushing even more.

"haha well we are here"

"so this is good bye?"

"Hey Manolo don't be sad I will be back when you know it"

"adios brother"

"adios M..Manny"

as Joaquin walked into the foggy night leading to the train Manolo started sobbing

"I miss him already" "I should just go home and not think to much about Joaquin"

So the sad Manolo was walking home, once he got home he ran upstairs to sob even more in his pillow. Weeks past and every day Manolo will look at his calendar and count the days.

"Son!"

"What?"

"Get ready!"

"For what?"

"For your first bullfight of course"

"wait what, I don't wanna go!"

"Well to bad your going, and you better kill the bull!"

Manolo stares at him

"what's wrong?"

"Nothing ok"

"hmmm get your swords ready!"

"Fine"

he said with a frown on his face.

"Oh my God I forgot this is the day that Joaquin comes back from his trip!"

Manolo storms downstairs

"what's the big rush it's not time yet!"

"Nothing"

Manolo runs to the bullring, he just wanted to practice a little before actually fighting a bull. Until he heard footsteps, Manolo was scared of his life. Someone quickly grabs his shoulders and yells

"Hey!"

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

Manolo falls back onto the dusty ground. Manolo heard someone trying not to giggle he looked up and saw

"Jo..Joaquin?"

Manolo stares at his decorated chest of medals, getting kinda jealous.

Joaquin helps his friend up.

"Manny!" he said with a smile.

Manolo bear hugs him

"you scared me, you jerk!"

"Sorry about that" "also I came back right in time for your first bullfight"

Manolo frowned.

"W...what's wrong?"

"I..I can't"

"cant what?"

"I can't bullfight, even though I have been training for years"

Joaquin stares at his brown eyes

"but everyone in town will be watching"

Joaquin always comforted Manolo when he was afraid of upset.

"Son!" "Get ready, General Posada and his daughter are here"

"Well I wish you luck amigo"

"Come on Manolo you can do this!" He says to himself in his mind.

Manolo walks on out to the bullring, to see the lovely Maria staring down

Manolo looks over to see a big door saying Asesino, once he stared at it for a few seconds he started banging, out came the largest Toro he has ever seen!

The bull was snorting and digging its hooves into the sand.

Manolo pulls out a red cape.

"Venga Toro venga!"

The bull came charging towards him but the quick Manolo was no match for the bull.

Once the bull got close he started teasing the bull and kinda controlling it by spelling out the words Joaquin with its horns in the sand.

Joaquin blushed.

Manolo quickly walks over to Carlos.

"Come on mijo for me, for our family"

He takes the swords and points them towards the angry bull.

Manolo looks into the reflection of his shining swords to see Joaquin looking sad.

"No"

"Killing the bull is wrong!"

"Huh?"

He lets the bull go and charges into the wall making an earthquake for the crowd.

"Boo!" "Boo!" The crowd shouts at him.

"We don't have to kill the bull"

"Huhh.. adios Joaquin, Ahh"

His dad chucks his guitar at his head

"Manolo"

"Manolo"

"Get up!"

Manolo rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry papa"

"Do not make it worse by apologizing, a Sanchez man never apologizes, never!

"Ever"

"If being a bullfighter means.. means killing the bull, well then I am no bullfighter"

"No you are no Sanchez"

Manolo watches his Dad walking away

"I...I failed my family"

He starts sobbing, tumbling on the sand.

"M...Manny?" "Are y..you ok?"

"Oh Joaquin nothings ok, my father hates me the town hates me and..and"

"Hey don't say that your father will always love you no matter what"

"Plus i don't hate you I'm happy you didn't finish the bull"

"Since when did you care about animals?"

"Since I left, it kinda changed me"

"Well... I should get going home"

Manolo says walking home with his head down hiding his tears.

"Wait Manny"

Manolo ignores him, thinking of what his father would do to him when he gets home.

"Huh Manolo's guitar he left it"

"When will he come back for it, would he ask me where it is? Should I take it with me? He was thinking lost in his thoughts.

But Manolo wasn't gonna get punished he was gonna get grounded for along... long time.

2 weaks past, but Manolo got ungrounded for no reason what so ever. At least he was happy he was free.

"Hey where's my guitar?"

Manolo looks in his closet, under the bed, in his attic, in the basement, at the tree and the last place he looked was at the arena, but still no guitar, Manolo's fingers ached to play.

Once Manolo gave up he just slept all day thinking of it, until he heard a knock on his window. He went to go see who or what it was, i turns out it was Joaquin!

"Hey Manny"

"Ohh hi Joaquin"

"I got something for you"

"Joaquin I'm not in the mood for flowers or sugar bread"

O

"It's not that!"

"Here"

Joaquin pulls out his guitar Manolo has a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my god Joaquin where was it?"

"You left it wat the arena, I figured you missed it"

"Grasias!"

"Hey Manny"

"Yeah?"

"Can I do something and if I do it you promise your won't beat me over the head with that's guitar of yours?"

"Of coarse now what made you think I could be so angry to make me do that to you?"

"Just come to the window"

Manolo walks towards Joaquin.

Joaquin opens his mouth but then shuts it he did this a few more times but after giving up.

"Sorry I can do it later, sorry for bothering you"

"Actually just come here!"

Joaquin pulls Manolo into a sweet kiss.

Joaquin pulls back.

"I love you Manny"

"Oh Joaquin your s..so romantic I don't know what to say"

"I love you too"

After that kiss Joaquin started tumbling falling of the ledge

"Ahhhh"

"Hahahahaha Joaquin are you ok?"

Joaquin still lays on the ground, groaning

"Uhhh I'm fine don't wo..worry Manny"

"Here I'm coming"

Manolo runs downstairs to help his amigo out

"Th..thanks Manolo"

"Heheh do you need ice?"

"That would be nice"

Manolo helps Joaquin so his feet and walks him into his house and sits him down, grabbing a bag of ice and placing it on his head.

"Also I heard you laughing and that wasn't funny" he said teasingly.

"Sorry"


	2. Bedtime

2 weeks past and Joaquin's head is still sore from that tumble he had from when he was at Manolo's.

"Uhhhh man hey head hurts still and it's been a couple weeks already?"

"I can imagine Manolo still giggling in his mind from what happened"

"Hey is that Maria I have never greeted her yet!"

Joaquin runs outside towards Maria.

"Hola Maria!"

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me?"

"I'm Joaquin I always had that cardboard moustache on"

"And we were best friends"

"I'm sorry I don't seem to remember anything since I left to Europe"

"Also nice moustache"

"Haha grasias"

"Hey Joaquin!"

"And Maria?"

"How do you guys know my name!?"

Joaquin whispers in Manolo's ear

"Look at her eyes there so big"

Manolo tries not to giggle at what Joaquin just said

"Well boys should I be leaving?"

Manolo lightly nodds

"Well adios"

After Manolo and Joaquin watch her leave, they both looked at each other and laugh.

"Hahaha I can't help it I'm sorry it's just what you said in my ear!"

"Haha I made myself laugh even!"

2 days later.

"Hey Manny!"

"Oh hi Joaquin"

He looks down out his window.

"Can you ummm... sing for me?"

Joaquin knew he was a good guitarist a and singer.

"Hmm its night I think everyone's asleep"

"Please for me babe"

Babe? Manolo was shocked of what Joaquin just called him.

"Fine"

I love you too much,

To live without you loving me back,

I love you to much,

Heavens my witness and this is a fact,

I know I belong, when I sing this song,

There's love above love and it's ours cause I love you too much,

I live for your touch,

I whisper your name night after night,

I love you too much,

There's only one feeling and I know it's right,

I know I belong when I sing this song,

There's love above love and it's ours cause I love you too much,

Heaven knows your name and I've been praying,

To have you come here by my side,

Without you are a part,

Of what's missing,

Just to make you my own I will fight,

I loooooooooooove you too much,

I looooove you too much,

Heavens my witness and this is a fact,

You live in my soul your heart is my goal,

Theres love above love and it's mine cause I love you,

There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you,

There's love above love and it's our if you love me as much.

"Wow M..Manny that was awesome!"

"Your singing is so good!"

Manolo blushed.

"Well what could I say hehe"

"Also did you call me babe?"

"Yes because you are my boyfriend after all"

Joaquin runs his fingers in his new boyfriends silky black hair.

"Feels nice, your hair feels so soft!"

"Ha also I hate having showers or just getting wet because my hair is fragile"

"I should start heading home" Manolo said with a deep voice.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure" he said with a smile.

So the 2 boys walked together saying adios to each other.

The next morning.

"Wait what's that?" Manolo says questionly.

"Wow! What a gift, thanks Joaquin."

Joaquin left a box full of candies and roses on his window.

"How does he know what my favorite flower is?"

Manolo smells the beytiful, sweet, red rose.

"It even smaller so nice!"

"I gotta thank him"

So Manolo run downstairs, just down the road and throws a few little pebbles at him window.

"Joaquin!"

"Hey Manny what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanna say thank you for the gift"

"Hahaha your welcome Manny!"

"I also got to show you something too! Come down here"

"Ok ok I'm coming"

So the 2 men walked, actually Joaquin followed Manolo.

The guys walk across the bridge and sat down near a tree.

"You see that Joaquin."

Manolo points his head toward the beautiful shining town.

"Oh Manny it's so beautiful"

"That's how I feel every time I'm with you"

Then Joaquin realized this is the perfect time to propose to his boyfriend.

"Hey uhh Manny"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Ummm"

Joaquin pulls out a small black box in front of him And knelt down.

"Will you marry me?"

Manolo's eyes widened with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes yes yes! I do!"

Joaquin slips the ring onto his finger, after that they kissed.

"So does this means I'm a Mondragon or your a Sanchez?"

"I can go with Sanchez" Joaquin smirks.

"Joaquin Sanchez"

"Hehe that's cute Joaquin Sanchez"

"Hehe" Joaquin chuckled.

But Joaquin heard hissing.

"Snake!"

Manolo sees that it was heading towards Joaquin. Manolo pushes Joaquin out of the before Manolo knew it he got bit **Twice**.

"Manolo!" "No!"

Joaquin stares at his boyfriends lifeless body and picks it up.

"What will Carlos reaction be?"

He started sobbing.

Manolo was Dead!


	3. Death

"Th...this cant be happening!" He said, sobbing.

"I will never see him again" Joaquin said with streams in tears running down his cheeks.

"You Stupid some of a snake! I'm gonna kill you!" Joaquin said with rage turning bright red.

"You killed my Husband, and ruined my life!"

Joaquin got his swords out, prepared to defeat the serpent, but the snake has left.

"I...I got to go tell Carlos and Maria!" Joaquin said carefully picking up his lifeless body and carrying him back home.

Joaquin knocks on the door, Carlos opened it and froze.

"W...what happened?" Carlos asked sobbing.

"Th...there was a large 2 headed snake!"

"Then it got to him"

"No, this can't be happening!" Carlos yelled.

"I...I'm so sorry! I wish I could of saved him" Joaquin said passing the corpse to him.

"I gotta to tell Maria the bad news!" Joaquin said running to Maria's.

Once Joaquin got there he knocked on a large door, and Maria opened it.

"Oh hey Joaquin!" Maria said

"M...Maria! It's Manolo"

"Wait what happened to him?"

"H...he's gone" Joaquin said crying.

"What! No, n...not Manolo!"

"Also I'm sorry I didn't recognize you 2!" Maria said looking down.

**With Manolo~**

"W...where am I, what happened?" Manolo said looking at his hands with shock.

"Oh my god! Am I, am I dead?"

"Wait where's Joaquin?"

**I'm sorry I will finish capter 4 but I just didn't want to take to long for you guys!**

**Also if you like my stories go follow my Instagram mckayla_pipke.**


End file.
